Pleasant Surprise
by HathorGirl
Summary: It has been almost two years since Sam had to shoot Martouf/Lantash when they turned out to be zatarcs. One day the doorbell rings, and when Sam opens the door, she gets the surprise of her life. Outside Martouf/Lantash are standing, alive and well. How did this happen? Also, who is after them, and want to make sure they are actually dead this time? Sam/Martouf/Lantash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pleasant Surprise  
Characters: Sam, Martouf/Lantash, others  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Pairing: Samantha Carter/Martouf/Lantash  
Category: Drama, angst, adventure, romance  
Summary: It has been almost two years since Sam had to shoot Martouf/Lantash when they turned out to be zatarcs. One day the doorbell rings, and when Sam opens the door, she gets the surprise of her life. Outside Martouf/Lantash are standing, alive and well. How did this happen? Also, who is after them, and want to make sure they are actually dead this time?  
Season: Early sixth season, just after "Descent", but starts out before "Frozen".  
Notes: This was intended to be for a Het big bang on LJ, but I didn't get it finished in time - by a long shot.

* * *

Sam POV

I throw myself on the couch, turn on the television, and try to relax. We - SG-1 - have been ordered on stand-down, for at least a week, though Janet said she'd preferred we took a longer vacation.

I feel tired, _exhausted_ almost, but also restless. To be honest, I would much rather work, than spend the time alone, at home, with only my own thoughts to keep me company.

It has been a hard couple weeks... months, actually. Or more correctly, years. I sigh deeply. We have just saved Earth again, I suppose. This time from a self-destructing Goa'uld mothership, which had turned out to be out of control for the Jaffa aboard it - because Thor's consciousness was in its systems! It sounds crazy even to think about this, but at least we managed to save Thor. The ship crashed, and we were all so close to drowning that I really prefer not to think of it.

That in itself would probably have been enough to make Janet order us off-duty. Especially after the whole mess with Anubis trying to blow up Earth's Stargate. And the fact that it isn't even two months since Daniel died, saving a lot of people on Kelowna. If he died? Did he in fact ascend? I have no idea. All I know is that my good and close friend is gone, and I miss him, terribly, every day.

Pondering Daniel's death, reminds me of all that has happened to us over the last several years. Sometimes it feels so unfair. There has been so much pain and suffering, and so many have died. Many of them good friends.

I suddenly realize that it is only about a month before it has been two years since I... since I shot Martouf and Lantash, after they had become zatarcs. It hurts thinking about it. Hurts a lot.

The thought brings an image of them to my inner eye, an image of how they looked, pleading with me to end it, before they blew themselves up and destroyed any chance of the Tok'ra learning anything from their bodies. Even at the end, they wanted to do what they could to help the Tok'ra, and an autopsy of Martouf's brain might yield information about the zatarc programming.

Not that we have heard anything about it. What has gone wrong with the Tok'ra? We were on the way to becoming such good friends. The best and most important ally we could ever have - I remember thinking it, and saying it to General Hammond. I remember even the Colonel agreeing with that assessment. 'My kind of guys' he called them.

What went wrong?

I again think of Martouf and Lantash. They fought so hard for the treaty, for cooperation with Earth. They died for it. Killed by me. I feel a strong stab of pain to my heart, thinking of their death, thinking of how I had to shoot them. Why did they have to die? They wanted nothing but to help! They had dedicated their life to helping those that could not fight for themselves, and what did it get them?

I feel a tear run down my cheek. I normally never cry, but I can't help it when I think of Martouf, and of Lantash. It feels as if someone is squeezing my heart, and my throat constricts. Why do I feel so strongly? We were becoming friends, but I didn't see him that often.

I know some of it, of course. The memories from Jolinar. She loved them, and she was Lantash's mate for 100 years. I have her memories and feelings, and they affect me. More than I usually admits. I don't know if that is why I feel this way, or if it is also partially from myself, but I do know one thing. I will always love them. I know that.

Things being as it was, with me not knowing if it was my feelings or Jolinar's, I never explored this further. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Martouf and Lantash had survived. Would something have developed between us? I know they had feelings for me. Martouf came to tell me he...they had grown 'fond' of me, shortly before they were killed. What does that even mean? 'Fond'? Like for a friend? Or - more? Maybe he feared rejection?

Sensible of him. As confused as I was at that time, I doubt anything good would have come from him telling me he loved me.

Then he died, and I regretted never even telling him I thought of him as a very good friend. Never really telling him anything. I miss him so very much, and I spent a long time hoping they would find a way to heal him, but I don't really think they tried. Someone among the Tok'ra decided they would rather get the opportunity to examine his brain, than try and save his life. So he died, and I didn't learn of it until months later. They didn't even feel I deserved to know. Maybe I didn't. Maybe it served me well, for ignoring the feelings from Jolinar - and, and from myself.

Of course, Lantash survived for a time. Long enough for his new host to tell me Lantash loved me. As much as he had loved Jolinar. Then they both died.

It hurt, so very badly. I was emotionally unbalanced from learning Martouf was truly gone, and I had no time to grieve, or come to terms with anything, before Zipacna attacked. Lantash died before I could try to accept he would have another host. Before I could realize, _accept_, that not only had I loved Martouf, I loved Lantash too.

I didn't tell him, though. No, I just said I wouldn't forget him. He sacrificed himself, to save me and my friends.

He loved me, and I never told him how I felt. Not even that I considered him a friend. I hope he knew, but I regret it so much. I was in shock from it all, from all of a sudden learning Martouf was dead, Lantash slowly healing, getting a new host...and then there was the attack and the chaos.

Still, I can't forgive myself. There is no excuse.

I am startled out of my misery when the doorbell suddenly chimes. Furiously, I wipe away the tears, and throw a look at the clock. It's probably my team, or Janet - no one else usually visits. I don't have any friends outside of work.

I don't want any of them to see I have cried. I don't want to be seen as weak in front of my team mates, and Janet would probably ask a lot of questions I don't want to answer, if she saw I had cried. More than anything, I don't want them to pity me, for anything. They also wouldn't understand. They couldn't, because they didn't, couldn't understand what I felt for Martouf and Lantash. How could they? I didn't - don't - understand it myself!

The doorbell chimes again, and I hurry out into the hall. I take a look at myself in the mirror, before opening the door. My tears are wiped away, and I don't think my eyes are read enough that it's noticeable.

Satisfied, I go to open the door, but just as I do so, I notice something. I feel the strange mixture of a humming in my blood, and a zap somewhere deep in my mind that indicates the person on the other side of the door is a host.

For a second, I freeze, then I realize it's probably Teal'c, and I am sensing junior. There is a strong sense of familiarity connected with the energy signal, so I relax. Not an enemy, then.

I open the door - and almost gasp as I see who is standing outside.

"Hello, Samantha."


	2. Chapter 2

Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? Going crazy? Seeing ghosts? I must have been standing there for some moments, gaping at him, because he gets a worried expression.

"Samantha? Are you all right?"

"I... yes... yes, I am." I shake myself. "Martouf. How...?" I feel my head spinning. This can't be true! Thoughts go to my head, imposters, clones, someone from another universe...me going crazy...

Because, could it _actually_ be him?

"It is, as you say, a long story. May I come in?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." I move out of the way, and he enters. I notice now that he is wet to the skin - hardly surprising, as it is raining hard - and that he is wearing clothing that is torn, dirty, and bloody. Earth clothing, though, from the looks. He is also very thin. I close the door after him. "I'll... see if I can find a towel for you. Then... maybe you can explain what is going on. How you can be... alive."

I ought to call someone. Ought not to just let him in, because he _can't_ be who he seems to be, can he?

He nods. "Thank you... and I shall explain, of course." He shudders a little. It is a cold day, even if it is summer, and as wet as he is, I am not surprised he is freezing. "If possible, I believe I would like to take a quick bath first."

"Of course. You know how to use the shower, right?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, you showed me when we returned from Netu, remember?"

"Right."

I did, I remember it now. We had all been exhausted and stressed out - and feeling sticky and dirty, even after cleaning up on the teltac on the way back.

I had shown Martouf how to turn on the showers, and how to control the temperature of the water.

I remember feeling emotionally drained after remembering all that had happened to Jolinar on Netu - and I remember feeling so very sorry for Martouf and Lantash. They had looked so sad and pained. The whole journey had brought up memories of Jolinar, _constantly_, reminding them she was dead. Then they had learned how she had suffered on Netu. They had suspected, but had not known how bad it had been for her.

I had really wanted to comfort them, but I had not wanted to intrude. I also felt...guilty. Guilty for telling them, what Jolinar had not wanted them to know, and guilty for making them sad. I felt like _I_ had betrayed both Jolinar, Martouf, and Lantash. And Rosha, even if I had never met her.

"Samantha..."

I push my dark thoughts aside, and look up at Martouf. It is so strange to see him here, alive! How can he be alive? But everything tells me it is him. Really him. I shake my head at myself.

"Yes? Oh, yeah, I'll get you a towel, and I'll see about finding some clothes you'll fit in. There should be soap and shampoo in there."

"Thank you. One other thing...I know this is a lot to ask, but could you _not_ inform Stargate command? Or anyone else? Please, I will explain everything. I promise."

I hesitate, then nod. "Okay. I won't contact them. At least not until I've heard what you have to say."

* * *

I found a t-shirt and some sweat pants and socks for Martouf. That stuff is pretty much one size, so he can use that until we get him something else. What he wears now is more or less ruined.

This is so strange! Two years ago, Martouf and Lantash were shot as zatarcs. I... shot them. Then I learned they were dead. Or so I thought.

Now they are in my bathroom, showering! What has happened? They look like they have been through hell, but they are so obviously them! Back alive. Somehow. I have no idea what the story is.

I know I ought to contact Stargate Command immediately, but...I trust Martouf and Lantash. No matter what. They asked me not to contact anyone. I will do as they wish, and wait - at least until I have heard their story. They would never betray me.

I wonder what has happened, and I have a nagging suspicion I might learn something that will not make me happy. Someone must have known something. Did the Tok'ra lie to us? Did my dad lie to me?

I shake my head and push those dark speculations aside. Martouf looked starved, so I decide to find something for him to eat.

* * *

I turn, as I feel the tingling zap from the naquadah in Lantash react to the naquadah in my blood. Martouf is standing in the door to the kitchen, and he gives me a warm smile. I can't help but return it, my heart suddenly beating faster. How I have missed that smile!

He looks much better and more at ease, after having showered and changed to clean clothes - even if it's just borrowed sweatpants and t-shirt.

"I... um, thought you might be hungry, so I've fixed you something to eat." I indicate the food on the table - I reheated the left-overs of the rice and chicken-vegetable stew I had cooked earlier. Yes, I actually cooked it myself - something I usually don't, but I'm on vacation and it's one of my favourite dishes. "It's not fancy or anything, but at least it's warm. I just nuked it."

"Nuked it?" Martouf wonders.

"Ah, reheated it in the microwave oven." I explain.

He nods. "I see. It looks delicious." He smiles. "Thank you."

We sit down, and he starts eating. He's obviously very hungry, and the contents of his plate disappears in little time. He empties the glass of water.

"Um, just eat the rest, if you're more hungry. I already ate." I tell him, pushing the pot with the stew closer.

He looks embarrassed, but accepts the food. "Thanks you, Samantha. I have not had much to eat recently, and I must admit I am...fairly hungry." He gives me a crooked grin. "Lantash tells me not to eat so much he has to treat me for stomach pain, but I don't think I'm at risk yet."

I laugh. It's so wonderful to just sit here with him. Wonderful and surreal. I have never really spent much time with him in such a _normal_ situation, and besides...everyone thought he was dead! And here he is, alive and well. Sitting in my kitchen!

When he has finished eating, we go to the living room. We sit down in the couch, and Martouf starts to explain how he and Lantash come to be alive - and here on Earth, in my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Martouf POV

I am uncertain how to start explaining. So much has happened, and I fear Samantha won't believe me. I can hardly believe it myself! Sitting here with Samantha, in her house! Lantash and I have wished to spend time with her like this, but there was never time, other than for being on missions. The life of a Tok'ra can be a hard one, though I am certain the same is the case for the lives of the members of Stargate Command.

Lantash reminds me Samantha is waiting for us to begin our explanation, and gently asks if I would prefer him to handle it. I tell him no - I would like to begin, at least, though there is probably some he will be better at explaining. I take a deep breath, and begin to explain all that has happened since that fateful day when it turned out we had become zatarcs.

"To start from the beginning... neither I, nor Lantash, remember much about what happened at the signing of the treaty at Stargate Command, or the days immediately before. Brief glimpses, but most of it is gone, and Lantash does not believe either of us can recover those memories."

"I see. So you don't know who brainwashed you?" Samantha asks.

"Yes, we do. Lantash remembers when we were captured on Sikanna. The Jaffa took us to their leader, which was Apophis."

"Apophis! But he's dead now." Samantha says.

I nod. "Yes, fortunately. But his ally Zipacna isn't. He has since allied with a Goa'uld called Ba'al - formerly a minor System Lord, but now gaining power rapidly."

"Yeah, we know who he is."

"To go back to the story of what happened to Lantash and me... we were taken to Apophis, but only interrogated briefly. Apophis instead decided to turn us into a zatarc, and use us to destroy the Tau'ri-Tok'ra treaty. Samantha, he hated you greatly, and blamed you for all his problems. He also hated the Tok'ra... more than most Goa'uld, even, and me in particular. Due to our previous meeting, no doubt."

"Well, he was probably correct - about us causing his problems, I mean. Oh, well, as he's dead, I'm not going to worry about him anymore."

"Nor should you. However, Zipacna was quite a loyal underling, and he seems to have sworn to carry out Apophis's revenge against both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. That was the main reason why he attacked the base on Revanna."

Samantha nods. "That makes sense. I'm sorry about all those dead."

"As am I. If I could have done anything to stop it, I would, but while I was informed of it before it happened, I could do nothing. I am getting ahead of myself here, though. I should explain in chronological order."

"So Apophis made you a zatarc, and sent you back to kill our president. But what happened later? I thought... I thought I had killed you."

Samantha looks both sad and guilty, and I feel very sorry for her. I really want to embrace her, hug her close to me, kiss her... I stop that train of thought. I love her. We love her. Lantash and I have long since admitted that to ourselves, but we very much fear Samantha is not interested. Particularly after her reaction to what she was told on Revanna. About Lantash loving her. It is a stab of pain to our hearts that she did not react more than to tell Lantash she would never forget him, though I suppose all things considered in the situation, she could hardly have reacted differently. It must all have been a shock to her.

I take her hand, squeezing it. "Samantha... we survived."

"I've felt so guilty over this, and over...over how I treated Lantash when I spoke to him...you know, when he was in Elliot." Samantha shakes her head. "I don't understand any of this. How can you two be back together?"

I take a deep breath. "You must not feel guilty, Samantha. If you had not shot me with the zat'nik'tel, I would not have been able to stop myself much longer from destroying myself. One of the things I do remember is begging you to end it. I was very sorry for having to do that, but I was desperate, and you were the only one I trusted to do this for me."

Samantha nods, but she still looks sad. I really wish all of that hadn't happen. That I had never been made a zatarc.

"I understand." She says. "But I can't just pretend it didn't happen."

I nod, accepting this. "The last I remember was seeing you. Then all went dark, and the pain from my wounds, and the agony from the programming stopped. Lantash says I was dead, at least for a short time. He had lost consciousness, but woke up again shortly, and did what he could to sustain my life, and heal me. He could not take control, though. Something in the zatarc programming had blocked him, or he would have stopped me from trying to shoot anyone. The zat'nik'tel shots had done something, though, and the block was disappearing. Lantash also believes it destroyed the rest of the programming."

"So you were no longer a zatarc?"

"No. However, I was badly wounded, and Lantash was having a difficult time healing me. He was deeply focused on it, and didn't notice much of what was going on around us, but suddenly he lost consciousness as well. He realized later that we had been put in stasis. For how long, neither of us knows." I take a deep breath, hesitating, because the next part is hard. "After an unknown amount of time, we were taken out of stasis, and Lantash was removed from me."

"They decided he couldn't heal you?"

"I...don't know. I do know Lantash fought them, and that he only gave in because it was causing me injuries...and him...to fight them."

Lantash wants to speak, and I let him have control, of course.

* * *

Lantash POV

"**They removed me, without asking me. I had already healed some of Martouf's injuries, and if they had helped me with a healing device, I am certain I could have healed him fully. Perhaps even without their assistance. The fact that they didn't ask me, and that they didn't stop when I fought them or when I screamed at them to stop, tells me they were completely uncaring about me or Martouf, and only interested in their goal. "**

Samantha gasps. "Which was? To find out about the zatarc programming?"

"**Hardly. That may have been their excuse, but the programming was destroyed by the zat'nik'tel shots. No, I have learned later that their reason was far more nefarious. They had become traitors, working with Apophis."**

"_What_? How could that have happened? Who?"

"**I do not know how, precisely, but I believe some of them have been brainwashed. A different kind of zatarc programming. At least one of them is not who she says she is - she is a Goa'uld, in a host stolen from a Tok'ra." I sigh. "But all of this I only learned later, and I should explain it as it happened.**"

"I saw you, in a healing tank. Ren'al said you had been badly damaged by the shots in the gateroom, and had taken a long time to heal."

"**I remember seeing you, Samantha. It was one of the few bright moments in those dark times, to see your face.**" I entwine my fingers with hers, and feel hope when she does not pull her hand away. "**No, Ren'al was lying. She is one of those I believe have been brainwashed. At least I hope so, and she has not herself become so corrupted. I was not personally wounded in the shooting in the gateroom, though the zat'nik'tel shot affected me. Only our shared body was injured. All the injuries I sustained, were gotten when I fought to not be removed from Martouf. I was somewhat weakened, of course, and all together meant I had been in the healing tank for well over a month."**

"A month? I got the impression it was much longer. And I can't believe Ren'al lied! I had asked about the two of you, so many times, and I had not gotten any information!" Samantha looks angry, and that pleases me, since it is because of how we were treated. It makes me hopeful she feels...something for us at least.

"**I believe there were probably dissent in the Council over whether or not to allow my removal. Selmak, and several others, will have been against it, I am sure. Ren'al and the others working with her, must have spent a long time trying to convince them Martouf could not be saved."**

"Why would they want to remove you? Why didn't they want Martouf to live?"

"**I believe it is because they knew he and I are strong supporters of a closer relationship with the Tau'ri, something Apophis does not want. He will have played on the fear many Tok'ra have of opening up to someone that might betray them - someone some of the Tok'ra may even think... inferior.**** There is another reason as well. As Martouf mentioned earlier, Apophis hates me, and wished to punish me by killing my beloved host - fitting, he felt, as it is our love of our hosts, which the Goa'uld find the most perverted."**

Samantha shakes her head. "It's hard to believe Tok'ra would cooperate with Goa'uld."

**"Mislead, and brainwashed Tok'ra."** I remind her.

She nods. "All right. I remember you went into Lieutenant Elliot, and tried to heal his injuries."

**"Yes, but after sustaining so many injuries during my removal from Martouf, I was weak, and unable to heal someone as greatly injured as Kevin... Elliot, particularly since I had only just taken him as host, and he did not wish for a full blending, even at the risk of both our lives. I respected that, of course."**

"You took the symbiote poison to the Jaffa. How come it didn't kill you? Even more, how did you manage to heal both of you? And what about Martouf? Where was he? Sorry about all the questions, but it just all sounds so unlikely."

**"I understand, and I agree. What happened was that we did release the symbiote poison, when a great many of Zipacna's Jaffa were near. They - and we - died. The next I knew, I woke up in a sarcophagus. It turned out Zipacna had waited until the poison had blown away, and then sent someone to find me - and the poison - so he could get this bio weapon."**

"And he hoped you would have some information for him, I suppose?"

"**Yes, exactly. There were little left of the symbiote poison, and he wanted me to tell him how it was made instead. I could not, of course, as I had not been involved in that project at all. He was furious, and tortured us again and again. One of the times he did not heal us afterwards, but just threw us in a cell, dying, hoping it would make me speak, or just to be rid of us."**

"Oh, god." Samantha exclaims. "I'm so sorry."

I smile at her, trying to reassure her, before continuing my story. "**I could not heal my host, and we were too weak to move. I had heard sounds nearby, realizing the cell had now gotten another occupant as well. After gathering strength for some time, I turned my head to look, and great was my surprise when I saw Martouf!"**

"Martouf was in the cell with you? How?"

"**I was as confused as you, and thought the injuries were causing me to hallucinate. I tried to call out to him, but could only whisper. He finally heard me, and woke. He too, was injured, having clearly been tortured, but his injuries were less than Kevin's. I told him who I was, and he immediately offered to become my host again."**

I give Martouf control.

* * *

A/N: I am borrowing the idea of how to make Martouf and Lantash alive again, and put them together again, from a fic called Carnivorus Plantae Mobilis (I think I spelled it right...). Can't be bothered to look it up right now, but I think Roeskva wrote it, and I think it is on Symbiotica.

Also, sorry for the long explanations! I can't find another way of doing this.


	4. Chapter 4

Martouf POV

"I should tell you what I know, of how I came to be in the cell with Lantash and Kevin Elliot. For some reason I was kept in stasis, probably because Ren'al had not yet had time to perform the examination of my brain she pretended to want to, or because she wanted to wait until she had an opportunity were no one would pay attention. In any case, I woke up in a sarcophagus. Alone. So terribly alone." I take a moment to collect myself, as it still hurts to think about how horrible it was to wake up without Lantash in my head. He gives me a hug, and I feel better. "I was taken to Zipacna, and he bragged about finding me in a stasis chamber in the Tok'ra tunnels, and how he would make me tell him all the secrets of the Tok'ra, now when I had no symbiote to protect me."

"He tortured you?" Samantha looks at me with compassion.

I nod. "Yes, to the death, several times. He would have done so again, but during the last session, he was interrupted by a messenger from an ally of his, who were bringing an important prisoner. The Jaffa were told to put me in a different holding cell, so they had one free for the new prisoner, and they did. I ended up in the same holding cell as Lantash. I was weak and lost unconsciousness at first, but woke up when he spoke to me. When I heard who it was, I immediately volunteered of course. There was nothing, _nothing_ I wanted more than to be his host again!"

"I can understand that. Even after being host to Jolinar for such a short time, I still missed her greatly, and mourned her, when she had died for me. I felt alone, despite having wished to be alone all the time she was in my head." Samantha shakes her head. "I cannot begin to understand how horrible it must be when it is your best friend, whom you have been together with _always_ for many years."

"It was...terrible. More horrible than anything I had ever imagined. I did not want to live. I did not care what happened to me."

"So, you became Lantash's host again?"

"Yes. And I was ecstatically happy to be his host again." I sigh, feeling a little guilty because of Elliot. "He could not heal Kevin Elliot, but there was a good chance he could heal me. So I crawled over to him, and I became his host again."

"What about Lieutenant Elliot?"

"He died, unfortunately. He had been tortured so very badly, and Zipacna did not choose to revive him. At least I do not think so. He was removed from our cell while Lantash and I were healing, and we did not see him again. We tried to determine what had happened, later, when we had gotten out of the cell. I am sorry, Samantha, but I feel quite certain Kevin Elliot is dead. At least he will not suffer at the hands of the Goa'uld anymore."

Samantha nods. "I understand." She gives me a small smile. "While I am sad of his death, I am very grateful the two of you are alive, and well. How _did_ you get out?"

"Lantash managed to heal me, quite quickly. We awoke, alone in the cell. For several days, we were left there, with guards arriving once a day, bringing water and dry bread. Then, eventually, Zipacna apparently decided he had time to interrogate us again, and we were taken to his throne room. He was quite pleased to learn he still had a Tok'ra prisoner, and that Lantash now was in me. After insulting us for a while, and mocking Lantash, he started torturing us, alternating between having Jaffa use a pain stick on us, and using his own hand device. I don't know how long it went on, but at some point I passed out."

I give Lantash control.

**"When he had killed us, without getting any information, he apparently decided we were worth reviving for another round. In any case, some time later, we woke up in a sarcophagus.**"

"Oh, god, Lantash! That's terrible! I mean, not that he revived you, I'm happy about that. But he tortured you to death!" Samantha looks terrified.

**"He did. The sarcophagus healed us, and I suppose I should be grateful for that, but I still hate the thing!**"

I 'hug' Lantash, telling him he does not need to worry. I know it did not turn him into a Goa'uld, not even a little bit. He knows, but he still worries.

"He didn't throw you back in your cell?"

Lantash shakes our head. "**No. I am sure that was the intention, but there were no Jaffa in the room when I woke up. I was surprised, but did not wait there to see when they would turn up. I hurried out of the room, and along a deserted corridor. I could hear noise from nearby, though. Sounds of battle, weapons fire, screams. I did not know what was happening, but Martouf and I decided it was probably safer to use the confusion to get away."**

"Oh, you know, it may have been Imhotep, pretending to be a free Jaffa called K'tano, who was attacking. That fits the time. I know he attacked Zipacna then."

Lantash nods. "**We were in luck. We could however not find a way out that was not blocked by attackers or by Zipacna's people, so we hid in the room of one of Zipacna's underlings. There we bathed and disguised ourselves as a Goa'uld, even stealing a hand device. We found - by sheer coincidence - a secret passage out, which we used. Outside, we stole a teltac and got away."**

"That was lucky!"

"**Very, but our luck did not last long. We were not even out of the atmosphere before deathgliders took off after us. We made it to hyperspace, but the teltac was badly damaged, and we soon found ourselves adrift. Unable to go anywhere, we could not escape when an alkesh soon approached, and hailed us. It was a minor Goa'uld, named Kholash. He had been an ally of Apophis's, just like Zipacna, and I pretended to be a minor Goa'uld that had been attacked on the way to offer my services to Zipacna. To my surprise, he believed me, and took me aboard, saying he was on his way to Zipacna, to help in the battle against the attackers there."**

"But Zipacna would have recognized you, even in disguise. I'm assuming it was just different clothing you put on?"

**"Yes, and I was not happy that I was again travelling back to Zipacna, but saying so would have been extremely suspicious. Before I came up with a plan, Zipacna contacted Kholash and told him he had won the battle against the traitorous free Jaffa that had attacked him, and he did not need the assistance, and Kholash was instead to go to contact Ba'al."**

"Ba'al? Ah, yes. Zipacna is now working with Ba'al."

**"He is, yes. I didn't know that then, but I didn't ask, of course. Kholash told me he would go directly to Ba'al, and that I could go by chaapa'ai from there to Zipacna, and I said that was fine. When we arrived at Ba'al's planet, I decided to offer my services to Ba'al instead, so I had an excuse not to go to Zipacna. I hoped I would be able to sneak away quickly, but Ba'al accepted my offer, and I was given a position. It soon turned out that I was to work with Kholash and a Goa'uld called Doura, and that we would be in charge of gathering information about the Tau'ri and infiltrating their world."**

"What! We need to contact Stargate Command!"

**"Wait. I have more to say first."**

"Of course." Samantha hesitates. "Let's see, that was what... it must have been... around two months ago, right?"

"**Yes. We spent about one month planning, and in that time I learned much. Kholash had worked closely with both Apophis and Zipacna, and had actually been involved with the making of zatarcs, though only peripherally. I learned that several Tok'ra had been compromised, as well as about ten Tau'ri, some of them at Stargate Command, and some in the government of your country. Samantha, you must not reveal my existence to Stargate Command. Not until we can expose all those involved. They would merely kill me, and probably you as well - and no one would learn of the conspiracy in time."**

Samantha is looking at us with wide eyes. I can understand why she is shocked. We were shocked as well, when we learned of the size of this conspiracy.

After some time, she nods. "I understand. I won't contact Stargate Command - or anyone else. Unless you can think of anyone we can safely contact?"

I think it over. "Jacob, perhaps, but it must be done covertly. You cannot contact him directly about it, since that may seem suspicious. Next time he visits Earth, talk to him...or maybe only of he is outside of Stargate Command, going to visit his son Mark. That should be safe. He will understand not to tell anyone else."

Samantha nods. "I will wait and see when he comes to visit next time. In any case, we'll solve this, together. Do you have any idea who the ones here on Earth are? How we can expose them? Oh, and how were you able to get away? Could you just walk away?"

"**I have the name of one of the contact persons in your government, as well as the name of one of the people he is working with. I have some information that may be used to determine one of their sources at Stargate Command. That is all. Regarding getting away... that was not so simple. About a month ago, one of the compromised Tok'ra arrived to report. He recognized me, and I was captured."**

"Oh, god!" Samantha looks shocked, and Lantash takes her hand, squeezing it.

"**Do not be concerned, Samantha. We survived and escaped, as you can see."**

"You weren't tortured?" She looks at us as if she expects to see marks on us from torture - of course, Lantash would have healed those.

"**We were, and we were revived in the sarcophagus... a number of times. However, this was shortly before we were all to go to the world of the Tau'ri, to infiltrate it, and Ba'al felt the mission was too important to postpone. Apparently, Ba'al is very interested in your world, Samantha, and in gaining control of it. It is...unfortunate, but for us it was lucky. In any case, Kholesh was told to just throw me in a holding cell for now, and then he could deliver me to Ba'al when they had placed the infiltrators on this planet."**

"Wait - did you travel here in a mothership? Is one of those in orbit?"

**"No, Kholash had been given command of a somewhat larger, special alkesh. It was made for stealth and speed, instead of as normal, just for bombing. Since it was meant for long term stealth missions, its interior had been changed to allow for several luxurious personal quarters, a sarcophagus room, a kitchen with a cook, and even a holding cell. Which was were I was put."**

"Luxurious quarters and a cook?"

"**Goa'uld do not like to be deprived during their missions."**

Samantha grins. "Of course." She becomes serious again. "So how did you escape?"

"**The alkesh travelled to the Tau'ri - something I didn't learn until later. Then, for more than a week, the alkesh just sat in orbit, presumably while they gathered information, and listened to your world's communication, in the hopes of learning anything useful."**

Samantha snorts. "Yeah, I doubt they got much from that!"

**"Perhaps not. In any case, suddenly the ship shook, and the light went out. I heard explosions, and sparks came from the installations and the door locking mechanism. The ship took a violent hit, and we were thrown against the wall, and lost consciousness. When we again woke up, we noticed the door had opened, probably since one of the explosions had taken out the locking mechanism. We did not hesitate, and hurried out of the holding cell. We found no one alive on the ship, but several dead, but I believe some must have escaped down to the planet. This planet. Another explosion hit the ship, and we realized we needed to get off the ship, since whomever had attacked, was still doing so. Most likely a rival Goa'uld. It is not an uncommon occurrence, and your world has become of interest to several. The ring transporters were not working, and there were no life-pods left, so we could not escape. The ship was now plunging through the atmosphere, and we had no way to escape. It was only a matter of time before we would be killed, we were sure of that. We decided to see if we could find some food, so we would not die hungry, at least, as it had been weeks since we got any food."**

"How... how did you escape then?"

**"Before we got to the kitchen, we realized a strong enough force field might protect us. There was a prototype, not yet installed in the cargo bay, and we hurried to find it, and activate it, around us. It was not a moment too soon, as the alkesh crashed into the ocean at that point. The force field held, but we got bumped a bit, and lost consciousness. When we woke up, the force field was still working, which was fortunate, as we were under water. There was little air left inside, so we needed to get out, even if we didn't know how deep we had sunk. We took some deep breaths, turned off the forcefield, and swam towards the big hole in the side of the alkesh. It turned out it had started sinking not too long ago, and it was only maybe 50 feet to the surface, and we made it."**

Samantha has been squeezing our hand hard, and she relaxes some now. "I am so very relieved you got away safely!" She shakes her head. "It's horribly all of what happened to you! And on top of all that you crashed in the water? Out in the ocean, or what? Because we don't have any record of a crashed ship."

**"I understand you call it the Pacific Ocean. The alkesh crashed... perhaps five miles from the coast. It was night, and very dark. We managed to swim to shore, then collapsed. We woke up when the sun rose, on a beach with sand and gravel. There were no people nearby, so I do not believe we were seen."**

"Are there anything we can use to pinpoint the location? Cities, rivers, forests, mountains?"

Lantash and I think it over, both of us doing our best to remember the terrain we arrived in. **"It is difficult. We were... confused, injured..."** We think for another few moments. "**We walked along the coast, in a southern direction...for perhaps five or six miles. The coast was high in many places, with many cliffs. We could see trees along the top of the coast, further in. We thought it was a forest, at least. The coast had...layers. At some point we reached a spit, with some cliffs also...and a cave. No, not a cave, as much as a kind of arch... We continued walking, the coast now turning towards the east. Eventually we reached the mouth of a river, and on the other side we could see a town. As it was day time, and we were dressed in rags and looked... rather worse for wear, as your father would say... we decided it was not a good idea to approach anyone."**

"How big was the town?"

**"I believe small for this world, at least from what Jacob has told me - and what I have seen. It was much much smaller than Colorado Springs. Less than a thousand, of that I feel sure. In any case, we remained on the opposite side of the river, and walked on. We soon passed under a bridge, with a road at the top. We decided to remain there, relatively concealed, until nightfall. When it had become dark, we entered the city, and stole some clothing. We had bathed in the river, and with the clean clothing, we were able to fit in better. However, we felt it was safest not to approach anyone still. We...ah, stole some food, as well as a knife, and left the town before sunrise. I think it was called Taholah."**

"Taholah?" Samantha says. "Wait... let me just get a map, then we can see if we can find it."

She gets up and leaves the room, presumably in search of a map. Lantash and I lean back in the nice, soft couch, and relax. We have food in the stomach, we have bathed, we have dry, clean clothing, and we are in a warm - and for now, reasonably safe place. And we are with Samantha. We have wanted that for so long!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to rewrite parts of this chapter 6 times, as my word processing program kept crashing on me. I hope the latter half of it is not too strange. I think I rewrote most of what I wanted to, but not everything in the same form. I just hope the story is still making sense and I didn't leave out something that should have been there :(

* * *

Sam POV

"I found something called 'Taholah'. It's a small place in the Quinault Indian Reservation, in Grays Harbor County, Washington, United States. It's near the coast and a river. Here, take a look at the map - do you think that could be the place?" I look up from the map book to see that Martouf is half-leaning against the pillows of the couch, clearly sleeping.

He looks so cute! For several moments I just stand there, looking at him. The thought of anything happening to him is terrible! I can't risk that! No one must know he is here until we capture those people that wants to kill him.

I know, with absolute clearness, that I love him. Them. Love them so much that I don't think I would survive it if they died again.

I silently put the map book down, and look at Martouf again. I don't want to wake him, but that position has _got_ to be uncomfortable! I walk up to him and touch him gently. "Martouf?"

After a few moments he opens his eyes, heavy with sleep. "Yes?"

I smile at him. "Maybe you should lie down for a moment, then you can give me the rest of the explanation later."

Martouf nods, sleepily. He looks as if he can barely stay awake. I guess I can understand. He finally has food in his stomach, he has bathed and has clean clothing, and is warm and safe, after who knows how long. It is a wonder he stayed awake for this long!

I help him to lie down, and he is asleep almost the moment his head touches the pillow I put under him. Lantash seems to be asleep as well. I grab a blanket and put it over him. He sleeps soundly.

I smile at him, then turns off some of the light in the room so only one light is on in a corner, giving a more pleasant light. I sit down in the couch nearby, and think about what Martouf and Lantash have told me.

The consequences are far-reaching indeed! I try to list it all in my head.

The Tok'ra are infiltrated by Goa'uld, and brainwashed Tok'ra.

Stargate Command and our government are infiltrated! On the order of ten people are working for the Goa'uld - whether or not all of them _knows_ it is the Goa'uld they work for!

An alkesh crashed here on Earth, about 2 weeks or less ago. Probably into the Pacific Ocean, just outside South-western Canada or North-western US. We need to look at that ship, possibly recover it or at least some tech and information from it. How do we do that? We can' risk anyone seeing that operation - and I can't even tell anyone I know about it! How can I inform Stargate Command? When I can't tell them how I found out?

An unknown number of Goa'uld and maybe Jaffa and maybe human servants working for the Goa'uld made it off that alkesh, and have now had almost two weeks to hide themselves on this world. Where did they go?

I groan softly at the multitude of problems before me. Then I look over at Martouf and Lantash, peacefully sleeping. I smile, and feel hope. They are alive and well. Somehow we will find a way to fix all the other problems.

* * *

I half-jump out of the chair when Martouf starts moaning and crying in his sleep. I realize I have fallen asleep in the chair. I run to him. "Martouf! Wake up! It's just a bad dream!"

He opens his eyes, and suddenly they flash. He grabs my arms, then seems to realize where he is. "**I apologize, Samantha. I had a...quite bad and unpleasant dream." **

"Don't worry. You're safe here." I tell him, realizing it is no wonder he has nightmares, after what he has experienced.

Lantash nods slowly, then is distant for a moment. "**I have awakened Martouf as well. He was sharing my dream - to be honest, I do not know which one of us it originated from, but we shared it." **He sits up.

"Do you want to talk about it? The dream, I mean." I sit down beside him.

Lantash hesitated, then shook his head. "**No, I do not wish to think further of it. It is a dream that has haunted us in one form or another ever since we were made zatarcs." **

I nod, accepting this. For now, at least.

"I need to go use the bathroom, then we should make up a bed for you. I've got a spare bed in a guest room." I say.

* * *

I prepare the bed in my spare bedroom, and then I look for something for Martouf/Lantash to use for sleepwear. IO settle on an old t-shirt and some silk underpants I originally bought for Jonas, but never gave him because we broke up before I could get around to it. He probably wouldn't have liked them anyway.

"Okay, all is ready. I guess you want to get to bed immediately?" I yawn.

"I apologize for keeping you up this late, Samantha." Martouf says.

"No problem, don't worry about it."¨

He hesitates. "Do you think...I could get a cup of tea before going to sleep?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"It does not matter. Just something warm."

"I can handle that! Come!" We go to the kitchen and I look at what I have. "You're worried you'll have a nightmare again, aren't you?"

Martouf does not answer immediately, but eventually nods. "I am."

I find three kinds of tea. "Okay, pick one. Black Ceylon tea, green tea, or herbal tea."

"What kind of herbs is it made of?"

"Uh, I'm not sure...some mix..." I look at the package. "It's supposed to be soothing and relaxing."

"I suppose that will work well, then." He smiles a little, trying to hide his concern.

I realize he is terrified of getting bad dreams again. They must really be terrible then! "Perhaps...perhaps you should talk about it. It might help." I say. "The dreams, I mean."

Martouf is quiet for a very long time, then nods. "Perhaps. I do not see how it will help, but... it starts with Lantash and I losing control. It is as if a third person - the programming, probably - suppresses us both, and stops either of us from taking control. We then see ourselves go around and shooting everyone. Killing everyone we know and love - including, including you, Samantha." He swallows and looks at me with sadness. "Then, we look at you, watch as you die before us, your expression disbelieving, the last words before you die a hoarse 'Why!' Then you die, and the programming cause us to kill ourselves. Merciful end to pain and suffering, but not for long, because it does not stop then, though. Somehow we do not die, but we also cannot interact with the world around us, and we see how the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri becomes enemies, and the alliance breaks. Then the Goa'uld wipe out the Tok'ra, and bomb the world of the Tau'ri... and unless we wake up before, the dream ends with Apophis laughing and saying the Galaxy is his for all time, and that all hope of freedom is forever gone. And...and Martouf and I _know_ it is true!" He closes his eyes and hide his face in his hands.

"Oh, Martouf, Lantash! I'm so sorry! That's a terrible dream! Horrible!" I put my hand on his arm and squeeze it.

He just nods, but doesn't say anything. I finish making the tea and we walk to the living room and sit down on the couch, not talking.

Martouf slowly sip his tea, and I keep him company. When he has drank a cup, we talk for a little while, I try to keep to lighter subjects, telling about my work, our missions, what alien technology we have found.

Eventually, we grow silent, and just sit in companionable silence.

* * *

I wake up, groggy, and for a moment I can't remember where I am. I feel nice and warm, and realize that I am on my couch, snuggled up against Martouf and Lantash!

Somehow we must have fallen asleep, and ended up like this, spooning! That's...that's really interesting! And very wonderful.

I allow myself a moment to just lie there and enjoy it. I turn my head a little against his arm and take a deep breath, and catch a faint wiff of scent from him. A very nice scent, very male... I sigh softly.

I really ought to wake him so he can get to bed, or at least I should get up. Yes, I know I love him, them, and Elliot said Lantash - and so also Martouf - love me, but...we haven't talked about it, and I am not sure it's such a good idea to start any sort of relationship with them. At least not right now. That is, if they are even interested. I shouldn't assume.

But it really would be wonderful! I still cannot fathom that they are back with me, alive!

I feel so sorry for them. What they have been through is awful, and they are so thin! With all of this, I am not surprised that they have nightmares, but I am so grateful they are alive, and healthy, at least.

I really should wake them so they can get to bed, or at least I should get up. They may not want to cuddle with me like this, but at the moment they are sleeping peacefully. I am ashamed at myself and how quickly I grab for that excuse not to get up or wake them, but it _is_ true. They do need their sleep.

When I move a little bit, they embrace me tighter and cuddle against my back. I get a warm, happy feeling in my chest. I close my eyes and smile.

Yes, they _do _need the sleep, and it is with only a twinge of guilt that snuggle back against them and allow myself to fall asleep. I have wanted, dreamt of this for so long.

Hopefully, they will understand and will not be angry at me tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Martouf POV

I wake up from the light streaming through the window of the thin curtains of the room. I feel better and more rested than I have in a long time. In the back of my head I feel Lantash starting to rouse as well.

I stretch and almost immediately freeze. I look down at the sleeping woman beside me. Samantha is in my arms! I am on her couch, with her in my arms!

~How did this happen, Lantash?~

~**I...have only a vague memory of being very sleepy and sitting on the couch with Samantha. You had already fallen asleep, I think, and I must have drifted off as well. I woke briefly and I think by then I was lying down, partly, at least. I fell asleep again immediately, so I don't really remember if Samantha was lying there with us then.~**

~So you think she lay down beside us afterwards?~

~**Maybe, but I am not sure. Maybe she just fell asleep as well.~**

~If she lay down with us, then that is a most wonderful thing! It means she likes us a lot!~

~**If, that is what she did. Or maybe she just wanted to comfort us so we did not have bad dreams. Which, in fact, we did not.~**

~For the first time in months! That is true. I have not slept as well since...I don't know. Since before we became zatarcs, I believe.~

~**The same for me.~ **

~I do hope Samantha is not angry with us. I mean, if she just fell asleep and we ended up like this by coincidence, then maybe she thinks we did this?~

~**I... hope not!~ **

Samantha makes a soft sound and moves a little in our arms, turning over on her back. She wakes up and opens her eyes, and looks at us. She seems confused.

"Samantha?" I ask, nervously.

She frowns, then smiles. "Martouf. Um, good morning, I guess."

I smile at her. "Good morning, Samantha. Ah, I hope you do not think that we..."

She shakes her head to stop me. "Relax, Martouf. I don't remember how we ended up like this, but I'm pretty sure we all just fell asleep, and none of us decided to snuggle like this on purpose."

I nod, both relieved and disappointed. "That sounds correct, yes."

"Uh, we should probably get up. I can make some breakfast, if you're hungry?"

"That would be most appreciated. Thank you, Samantha. Just tell us if there is something we can help with."

"No problem, I can handle it." She smiles. "Did you sleep well? It didn't seem like you had any more nightmares."

"I did not, and neither did Lantash. We have not slept as well in months, or longer."

"I'm glad. So it helped being some place safe."

"Yes, and we think also your present helps. We slept soundly and peacefully with you in our arms."

Samantha blushes a little, but looks happy. "Uh, that's...that's good. I'm glad to hear that." She smiles. "Really, I am. I must admit I slept very well too."

"Then we have found a solution. If we bad dream, we just take you to bed. Um, I mean..." I feel myself blush, and Lantash quickly works to hide it, while admonishing me not to say things like that. "Sorry, Samantha, I did not mean to..."

She laughs and shakes her head. "It's okay. I know what you meant, and yes, if that is what is needed to help you sleep, then I don't mind. In fact..." She blushes again. "I like the idea." She quickly gets up. "I'll get that breakfast done. I'm starving!"

I sit up. ~Did she say she liked the idea of sharing a bed with us?~

~**Yes...I think she did.~**

~Do you think she means other than just sleeping?~

~**I...don't know. Let's not assume, but this is _definitely_ a good sign!~ **

* * *

Sam POV

I have two bathrooms, so we could use one each. I am soon ready and dressed, and goes to start preparing the breakfast while Martouf/Lantash are getting ready.

I usually just eat some cereal or yoghurt for breakfast, but I suspect Martouf and Lantash would like something more substantial, at least after their ordeal.

I rummage through my freezer and find some toast bread, which I toast. I make tea and coffee, and then look in the refrigerator. There is yoghurt, jam, cheese, milk, and butter, all of which which I place on the table. I actually even have eggs in the refrigerator. I am happy I had bought extra food that I usually don't, since I have a whole week off.

After a few moments of contemplation, I decide to make pancakes, seeing as I actually have a jar of maple syrup.

I have just finished making the batter when Martouf/Lantash enter the kitchen, looking much better and more rested than he did yesterday. He smiles at me, that wonderful charming smile that I have missed so much, and that always makes my heart beat faster.

"It looks very good, Samantha." He takes in everything. "There is enough here, you do not also have to cook something more."

I smile at him. "No problem, Martouf. I just thought I'd make some pancakes. It won't take that long, and you can start eating some bread or yoghurt first, if you want."

"Do you not need my assistance with anything?"

"Nope. Get something to eat, I am sure you are hungry."

"I am. It is just customary in the culture I come from to wait until all are seated before eating."

"My mom taught me that too, but this is a special case, so I'm sure everyone would say you're excused. Sit!"

"Yes, Samantha!" He grins and sits down. "r maybe I should say 'yes, Major'? Is that the right way?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I am glad you're feeling better."

"I am. Much." He sits down and pours himself a cup of tea. He then takes a slice of the toast bread and put some cheese on it. He eats it hungrily.

I quickly cook the pancakes, and then place the small heap of them on a plate on the table. "Try them! Have you had pancakes before?"

Martouf shakes his head. "No, I have not. They smell delicious, though!"

I smile. "I hope you like them!" I take some maple syrup from the cupboard. "Try them with this. It's good."

"Thank you." Martouf carefully moves one of the pancakes from the stack to his own plate, using fork and knife. He then pours some of the maple syrup over it. He then starts cutting off a piece of the pancake.

"Roll it upp first - that makes less of the syrup drip off." I suggest, moving a pancake to my own plate and sitting down.

Martouf nods and does as I suggest. He eats a piece, then smiles. "It is very good. Quite sweet. The maple syrup is almost too sweet, but there is also some taste of spice... and something roasted..."

I laugh. "Glad you like it."

We eat in silence for some time, then, when we are full, Martouf is ready to explain more about what happened to him.

"As I told you, the town I found was called 'Taholah'."

"Yes, I looked on a map, and I think it's a small place in the Quinault Indian Reservation, in Grays Harbor County, Washington, United States." I get up and fetch the map. "It's near the coast and a river. Here, take a look at the map - do you think that could be the place?"

Martouf look at it, then nod when he has studied it for a while. "Yes, if I understand this map correctly, then that does seem to be the right place. What is the distance to this place? It took me just over two weeks to get here. We walked all the time we did not sleep, and we only slept the absolute minimum we could sustain ourselves on."

"You walked the whole way here?"

"No, we hid on a... train, I believe you call it, for some of the way, and part of the way we hid in a kind of large vehicle. The ones you call cars. This one was transporting cargo."

"A truck."

Martouf nodded. "Maybe. Yes. It was difficult to find food. It is the wrong season for fruit and berries, clearly, and we had no weapon to hunt with, aside from a knife. We managed to catch a couple rabbits in snares, but that was all." He blushed. "We also, ah, stole some fruit and vegetables from a store. We were not detected, but we are not proud of it."

I sigh. "Don't worry about it. It was a long and hard journey. I'm glad it's summer, at least. I'm not surprised you were starved and tired when you arrived. From the map, I'd estimate it's about 1400-1500 miles!"

"I fear that those two weeks it took me to get here will have given the Goa'uld from the ship time to hide on your world.""

"Yeah, I think so too." I wrinkle my brow. "I need to find an excuse to have them check on the ship, and then somehow look for the Goa'uld." I sigh again. "This is all a mess!"


End file.
